Paint my Wagon - Boat! - I mean Boat
by Purple-Muse
Summary: Tony sees an advertisement for a free sailboat in a magazine and thinks 'Why not' Established Tibbs (they're married.) Rated MA for sexual content in 2nd chapter. Written for K9Lasko for the 2016 White Elephant Exchange.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

...

"So? What do you think?"

Tony walked each end of the sail boat from stern to bow, inspecting each detail thoroughly before turning to the boat's owner.

"It's a little run down, isn't it?"

The owner, a round robust man named Vince Henley, sporting a scraggly grey beard and a Washington Nationals baseball cap merely shrugged before lighting up a cigarette.

"Why do you think I've been advertising it for free?" he commented, flicking cigarette ash dangerously close to Tony's brand new $500 Guichi shoes.

Tony considered this; he supposed that with a little TLC he could have the boat ship-shape again - no pun intended. All it would need was a few licks of paint, the cabin detail to be completed, a brand new sail and some sanding here and there.

"What's she made of?" Tony asked.

"She's mostly constructed of green-heart and cypress," came the reply. There was brief pause as Vince took in Tony's expensive apparel.

"You know, you don't look like the type of guy who would be into sail boats."

Tony smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

"And you would be correct. I'm more of a five star Mediterranean cruise kind of guy. My husband is the real sailor of the two of us."

Vince blinked as took in Tony's casual revelation before he again eyed the younger man up and down. His reaction didn't really surprise the SFA, he was used people looking at him and the way he dressed and carried himself before jumping to the conclusion that he must be a bit of a rich, air-headed womaniser. He didn't mind though, let them think what they wanted.

To be fair, Vince managed to school his surprise rather quickly.

"I see," he said. "A bit of a woodsman, is he?"

"You could say that," Tony replied. "He likes to use his hands a lot."

Vince gave a tiny smirk.

"On you or on the boat?"

Tony gave a small chuckle.

"On either one, both of us if he's feeling generous."

Vince snorted and fished around in his pants' pocket before bringing out a set of keys. He held one copper-coloured key aloft between his finger and thumb.

"Pay attention because I'm not returning to tell you again: this key unlocks the door to and from the boat's cabin. You lose it, don't come crying to me."

He switched to a silver key.

This keys unlocks the padlock on the cabinet situated just below the boat's wheel. inside you'll find any emergency supplies in case you may need them; life jackets - four of them - , flares, emergency blankets etc. If you lose this key, I sincerely hope you can swim if the boat starts sinking."

"Uh, what are the chances that the boat will sink?" Tony asked, glancing at the boat bobbing up and down in the calm waters.

"If you treat her and the ocean with respect the chances are pretty much zero," Vince replied. "However, any sailor will tell you that out there -" he gestured out to sea - "things aren't always predictable and you need to have your wits about you. Of course, I expect you'll have your sailor husband with you, won't you?"

"Yeah, he'll be with me," Tony replied, "after I've fixed the boat up."

"Oh? I thought that your husband would have enjoyed helping you with that."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"He would, but this is Jethro's anniversary gift from me, so it's a surprise."

"Well, I'm sure he'll love it," Vince said. "What's he getting you? A jet plane?"

Tony gave a small laugh.

"Gee, I wish! He'll probably get me what he got me last Christmas...and the Christmas before that...and the Christmas before that...and on my past five birthdays."

"Which was...?"

"A bottle of bourbon. Seriously, I think he just buys me it so that he can drink it as well." Tony leaned forward towards Vince, eyes narrowing conspiratorially, "You ever meet my Leroy Jethro Gibbs don't tell him I told you this but I'm not particularly keen on the stuff, give me a nice glass of Rose any time."

"Why don't you just tell him that?" Vince asked.

Tony shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

"My husband's a bit of a functional mute, shall we say. To him, giving me a bottle of bourbon is a huge gesture, especially considering he's not much of a gift-giver in the first place." Tony shrugged, "Who am I to take that away from him? If that makes him happy them I'm happy as well."

"So you're going to do this boat up for your husband all by yourself?" Vince asked. "That's going to take some doing."

"Nah," Tony waved his hand dismissively. "I've got a couple of friends who are just dying to help me...at least, they will be, as soon as I've convinced them it'll be worth their while."

"Well, good luck with that," Vince replied as he held up the third and final key in the collection. "This is the key to the small safe, situated inside the cabin. My wife and I found it easier to lock our valuables in there; it saves you a lot of space."

Tony considered that. He supposed it would be good place to store his and Jethro's Sigs - not that he was expecting to use them on board a sail boat, of course.

"Well, that's about it," Vince took one last look at his old boat before turning and handing the keys over to Tony. "She's yours now, take good care of her."

Grasping the keys, Tony nodded solemnly.

"I'll treat her as if she were my own flesh and blood."

Smiling, Vince shook Tony's hand, then turned and headed back towards where Tony presumed he had parked his car.

As soon as Tony found himself alone, he made his way up the sail boat's gangplank and onto the vessel. Opening the door to the small cabin, he stepped inside and took a look around. There was a single bed in one corner, no where near big enough for both him and Gibbs, but the agent supposed he could use it as an excuse to get cosy with his husband.

There was also a small sink and what Tony assumed were supposed to be some cupboards, however a few of them had either fallen apart or were missing altogether. The wood was chipped and faded and Tony was beginning to think he had taken on more than he could chew with this project.

On the other hand though, the boat had been free, and he could just picture the albeit subtle delight at seeing the finished design.

Knowing that he was going to need a bit - OK, a lot - of help, Tony pulled out his cell phone and hit two on his speed dial.

It rang just three times - thank you, rule three - before it was answered.

"McGee, my man! How are you on this fine summer's day?"

There was pause on the other end of the line.

"What do you want, Tony?" McGee cut right to the chase.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you didn't insult me as soon as I answered.

"Alright fine, McGrouchy, there, is that better? I've insulted you.

"Not your best, but I suppose it will have to do," Tim replied, and Tony could practically hear him trying to hide his humour. "Now, what do you want?"

"I need you to meet me at the marina." He gave McGee the address.

"What? Why?"

Tony rubbed the back of neck sheepishly, despite the fact that the gesture couldn't be seen by his younger partner. "I, uh, kind of need your help."

"At the marina?" Tim was understandably confused. "What, did you buy a boat or something?"

"No, I didn't buy a boat," Tony insisted. "Look, I'll show you when you get here. Oh, and call Black Lung and bring him with you" He gave Tim the address of the marina he was at then emulated his team leader/husband by hanging up before McGee could reply.

While he waited for the other two to arrive, Tony began making mental notes on what TLC his new vessel would need to be sail-worthy again. It was clear that a paint job on both the inside and the out was in order. The cabin also needed to be finished and Tony hoped that between the three of them they would be able to get it done.

The SFA briefly considered bringing Abby in on the project as an extra pair of hands, but then had a mental image of a jet black sail-boat decorated with little bat stencils and ultimately decided against it.

'Maybe a nice sky blue would be good,' Tony thought, to match his husband's eyes.

"I thought you said didn't buy a boat!" Tim exclaimed as he and Jimmy Palmer got out of the car.

"And I was telling you the truth," Tony said as he came down the gang plank to meet his two friends,

"Then what's that?" Tim pointed at the boat.

Tony turned around to look before facing McGee again. "It's a boat."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I can see that, Tony. A sail boat that you bought."

"For the last time, McDeaf, I did. Not. Buy. The. Boat."

"Then where did you get it from?" Tim asked. "A gift from Gibbs?"

"Other way around, Timmy my boy," Tony replied. "This boat is a gift from me to him - at least, it will be, as soon as she's sail worthy."

"If you didn't buy the boat, where did you get it from?" Jimmy asked.

"I saw an ad in a magazine," Tony answered. "Some guy was giving her away for free. See, Tim, I told you that I never bought the boat."

The younger agent rolled his eyes. "Fine, I stand corrected, but that doesn't explain why you called the two of us here."

"Like I said on the phone, Tim, I need your help." With that, Tony turned and headed back inside the boat, gesturing for the other two to follow him.

When they got inside the cabin Tim looked around and gave a low whistle. "Wow, Tony, no wonder this boat was free."

Crossing his arms, Tony frowned at the younger man. "Look, I know it's not exactly the Titanic, but -"

"Before or after it sank?" Jimmy interrupted, eyeing the unfinished cabin. He flushed when he noticed Tony glaring at him. "Uh, sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying," Tony continued, "if the three of us work together we can get this boat up and sailing in no time, what do you say? Will you help me?"

Tim glanced at Jimmy.

Jimmy glanced at Tim.

They were both thinking the same thing.

Tim turned back to Tony.

"What's in it for us?"

"Don't you want to do it out of the kindness of your own heart?" Tony frowned.

Raising an eyebrow, Tim replied, "would you do it out of the 'kindness of your own heart?'"

"Yes, I would!" Tony insisted. "Maybe. I don't know. Ok, fine, I probably wouldn't, but you're not asking me, I'm asking you, and you're a better person than I am."

Tim smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Tony, I guess I've been around you for so long that some of your bad habits have rubbed off on me."

Tony sighed. "Ok, fine, what do you want?"

Tim considered for a moment before quirking his lips up in a small smile and replying, "as you know, Delilah's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, I know. And?" Tony had absolutely no idea where this was going, but he could tell that he wasn't going to like it.

"Well, my gift to her will be the engagement ring I'm planning on surprising her with," Tim explained, "but the other week we were out to lunch and Delilah came across this gorgeous dress, you should have seen her eyes lit up when she saw it,"

"Ok...what does that have to do with me?" Tony asked.

"Have you got anything for Delilah's birthday yet?" Tim inquired. He then paused. "You are planning on getting her something, right?"

"Of course I am!" the SFA snapped. "What do you take me for? I just haven't got around to it yet, I'm not entirely sure what to get her."

"Well wonder no more," Tim replied. "In return for my assistance I want you to buy that dress for Delilah."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Tony considered for brief moment before sighing. "Ok, fine, I'll buy the dress for your lovely lady."

"Excellent," Tim shook Tony's hand. "The dress is available at Duchess M and costs $500."

Tony snatched his hand back as if scalded. "$500! Are you joking!?"

Tim shrugged, "Take it or leave it, Tony."

"Alright fine, I'll buy Delilah the dress, but you better do a damn good job with helping me, McBlackmailer."

Tony then turned to Jimmy. "So, Palmer, I suppose you want something for your services as well."

Jimmy averted his eyes, sheepishly. "Well, I, uh, now that you mention it, I"

"Spit it out Palmer," Tim ordered. "I can feel Tony's boat beginning to sink."

"Hey, don't badmouth the boat!" Tony demanded.

"Breena and I would like to redecorate Victoria's bedroom," Jimmy said. "She's almost eighteen-months old now and she's really good at sleeping through the night, so Breena and I have decided to get her one of those toddler beds."

"Let me guess, you want me to buy it for her?" Tony guessed.

"Uh, no," Jimmy shook his head. " I was wondering if you can put in a word to Gibbs and ask if he could make us one. He did a really nice job with her crib."

"Is that it?" Tony asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Ok, Black lung, I'll talk to Jethro for you, but no promises though."

Jimmy nodded his head briefly in understanding.

"So," Tim said. "Where do we begin?"

"I think we'll need to start by having the sailboat moved on to dry land," Tony suggested. "It's going to be a little hard to repaint the outside when have of it is in the water."

"How are we going to do that? " Jimmy asked.

Tony turned to McGee. "Go and ask the owner if he has anything we can use to tow the boat out."

"Why do I have to?" Tim demanded to know.

"Because I'm captain of this here ship," Tony replied, "and I told you to." He pointed dramatically to the shore. "Now, be gone Cabin Boy, and do my bidding.

Sighing, Tim turned and exited the sailboat. Tony could hear him muttering something about it being a sailboat and not a ship.

Ten minutes later Tim was back. He was accompanied by the marina's owner, a rather chubby-looking man with a name tag that read, 'Jake.'

"I can have the boat lifted on to dry land," Jake said. "Using the hoist. I'll need help from my colleagues though."

Tony nodded. "Do what you have to do, and thanks."

"I'll give you a call when we're done," Jake replied, before turning on his heel and taking off.

After he had left, Tony turned to face the two younger men, rubbing his hands together.

"So...who wants to discuss paint samples?"

The three men walked around the sailboat, now firmly located on terra firma.

"The outside isn't to bad," Jimmy said. "A good paint job would really spruce it up a bit."

The other two had to agree.

"It's the inside that needs the most work," Tony said. "The cabin basically needs to be put together."

"Any idea what colour you're going to paint it?" McGee asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, I'm just hoping that Jethro has some water proof paint in his basement that I can use."

"Well, with the amount of boats he's made over the years, it wouldn't really surprise me," Tim replied.

Jimmy looked doubtful. "Doesn't he usually burn them? What would be the point in spending time painting a boat if you're just going to burn it in the end?"

"The Autopsy Gremlin has point," Tony acknowledged, "but Jethro might have something down there."

Tim suddenly had a thought. "If the boss does have paint down there, how are you going to get it out without him becoming suspicious? I mean, it's not everyday that you're husband needs to get his hands on waterproof paint."

The SFA considered that small dilemma for a moment before smiling and shrugging. "We'll just tell him that Jimmy has asked us to help him repaint Victoria's playhouse in the garden."

"And he'll believe you?" Tim asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Tony said, "It's not that farfetched a story."

Tim had to agree. He had seen Victoria's playhouse the last time he had visited the Palmer household and it did need a new paint job. "Ok, Gibbs's basement it is then."

"We'll visit a DIY shop afterwards," Tony continued. "See if I can get any ideas on what I can put inside our cabin in terms of furniture, though I doubt a double bed will fit in there." He paused briefly before grinning suddenly, "although a single bed would give me the perfect excuse to get up close and very personal with my Jethro." He wiggled his eyebrows at the two men.

Jimmy flushed, but Tony could see a brief smirk flutter across his lips. McGee screwed his eyes shut and shuddered.

"That is not the mental image I wanted to have in my head."

"Get over it McGee," Tony snorted. "I bet you've seen far worse."

"Worse than you and the boss getting down and dirty?" Tim considered that for a moment before shrugging in reluctant agreement. "Yeah, I probably have, but that doesn't mean I have to like the mental image it brings me."

"Why not?" Tony smirked. "I like the mental image you and Delilah bring me." He winked at Tim and whispered lowly, "but don't tell Jethro I told you that."

"Tony!" Tim exclaimed, thumping his partner on the arm.

"Ow, McGee!" Tony rubbed his arm. "I was joking; the only person who has ever entered my thoughts in that way is Jethro, though I won't deny that Delilah is a lovely looking lady."

"Uh, thanks...I think," Tim muttered. "So, are we going to start this or what?"

"What's your hurry, Timmy-boy," Tony smirked. "Got a hot date with Wheels tonight?"

"No," Tim replied, "but I didn't know you'd want me to help you put a boat back together, and I told Delilah I would be home by tonight."

I think this is going to take more than one day, Tim," Jimmy pointed out.

Proving how long Tim had been on Team Gibbs, he merely gave Jimmy a 'look.'

The M.E. assistant stammered slightly. "But, uh, you already knew that.

Tony turned and made his way out of the cabin and off the boat, gesturing for the other two to follow him. "It'll take a few days to get the boat repainted," he explained. "Putting the interior of the cabin together is going to take a while too, but we can work at it when ever we have time, as long as, of course, it's ready to set sail for mine and Jethro's anniversary."

"When is your anniversary?" Jimmy asked.

Tony turned and gave the other man a mild glare. "Are you joking, Gremlin? Jethro and I have only been married for a year, how could you have forgotten our anniversary already?"

Jimmy held his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, ok! Things have been kind of busy for me this year; Victoria needs constant watching and looking after, not to mention the workload at NCIS. Ducky's constantly got me organising and cleaning his instruments. Scalpels are all I've been thinking about day and night for the past six months!"

"Whoa!" Tony stopped his friend's tirade by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Jimmy, I didn't know you under such duress."

"That's ok, Tony, it's not your fault," Jimmy reassured the Senior Agent. He paused before continuing with, "so...when is your anniversary?"

"Three weeks today," it was Tim who answered the question.

"You remembered, McCalender-Man!" Tony exclaimed. "How thoughtful of you."

"I only remembered because you've been going on about it for the last month or so," Tim replied.

"Well it gives you plenty of time to get Jethro and I something decent for our anniversary," Tony pointed out.

"How do you know I'm getting you anything?" Tim glowered. "You've never got anything for mine and Delilah's anniversaries"

Folding his arms, Tony cocked his head to one side slightly. "Ok, first of all -" he held up a finger - "you and Delilah aren't married yet, no one buys anniversary gifts for couples who aren't hitched, that would be just like saying 'congratulations on another 365 days of not being a loner.'"

Tim opened his mouth to argue, but Tony interrupted him.

"Second of all, there's no way on this earth that you would risk incurring the boss's wrath if you don't at least get us something."

The younger agent paled slightly, but he tried to put on a brave front. "Gibbs won't care if I don't get you two a gift."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Tony agreed. "You're right, Jethro probably wouldn't care."

"See?" Tim grinned triumphantly.

"However," Tony continued. "He would know that I would care and that in itself would be enough for him. Besides, if you and Delilah were married I would definitely get you two an anniversary gift. After all, I got Jimmy and Breena gifts for all their anniversaries didn't I? "

"You gave us a check for $100 every year," Jimmy pointed out.

"And very nice checks they were too," Tony said, turning to face him. "I even drew little hearts on them."

McGee sighed, knowing Tony was right. "Of course I'm getting you something Tony, you really think I wouldn't?"

Throwing an arm around Tim's shoulder, Tony pulled him close. "That's good, Timmy, because I've got a great idea about what that gift could be."

Tim narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Tony answered. "I will say, though, that it's less expensive than the dress you're making me buy for Delilah."

Before Tim had a chance to reply, Tony let go of him and started towards his car. He called over his shoulder as he went, "I'll meet you guys at my house, We'll pick up the paint and then head back here to get started."

The two men watched him go before Tim turned to Jimmy.

"We'd better follow him or we'll never hear the end of it."

"Remind me why we agreed to this?" Jimmy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Tim replied, "but if you come up with an answer be sure to tell me."

Tony was the first to arrive home. He parked his car outside the house and headed inside.

He found Jethro in the kitchen, staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to Tony's arrival.

Grinning mischievously, Tony slipped his shoes off and snuck quietly across the kitchen floor. As he approached Jethro he noticed that the older man was listening to the iPod that Abby had given each of the team years ago. Tony blinked in surprise; he didn't know that Jethro even remembered that he still had it. Tony made a mental note to ask him about it later before slowly reaching out to take hold of his husband.

"Where have you been, Tony?" Jethro asked suddenly without looking up or turning around.

The younger man jumped and stepped back. "How did you know I was here?"

Turning around, Jethro smirked, wrapping his arms around his husband. "You need to work on your sneaking skills," he said.

Taking hold of the back of Tony's neck, Jethro pulled his husband close and kissed him hard. Tony sighed in contentment as he felt Jethro's velvet tongue slip between his smooth lips and explore his mouth with gusto.

As they both eventually pulled back for air, Jethro jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the kitchen window he had been staring out of when Tony had first come in.

"I also saw your reflection in the glass."

Tony peered over his husband's shoulder and caught his face staring back him in the window pane, which looked out over their back yard. He smirked and shook his head.

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that?"

"I guess espionage isn't going to be your forte," Gibbs replied as he took Tony by the hips and spun him around until the younger man's back was to the window, "don't worry though, there's still plenty of other things that you're good at."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Tony's tongue ran across his lower lip as he leaned forward and whispered, "oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, you give good lip-service for one thing."

Pushing his husband against the kitchen counter, Gibbs grasped Tony's silk tie and tugged him into another searing kiss. The younger man closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation as his silver haired fox made the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

After a few moments of intense osculation, Jethro pulled back and moved to nibble lightly on Tony's left ear-lobe. The SFA could feel his husband's hot breath against his ear drum as the older whispered, "if you play your cards right, I've got a much better way that you can put those lips of yours to good use."

Turning his head slightly, Tony kissed his husbands cheek and replied, "as tempting as that offer sounds, Jethro, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check."

Surprised, Jethro pulled back; it was rare that the younger man would refuse such intimacy, especially when his husband was offering it to him on a silver platter. Tony was a hedonist through and through, and nothing gave him more pleasure - usually - than when the two of them got up close and personal with each other.

"What's the matter, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing's the matter," Tony replied. "It's just that, well," - he rubbed the back of his neck - "McExProbie and the Autopsy Gremlin are coming round."

"Why are they coming round?" Jethro asked.

"You know that playhouse that you built for Victoria when she's older?" Tony said.

"Yes...?"

"Well, Jimmy told me that the paint on it has started to flake a bit, and I told him that you may have some water resistant paint in our basement...uh, you do, don't you?"

"Yeah there should be some down there, don't know what colour it is though."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter, I don't think Victoria is going to care what the colour is."

"Why did Jimmy contact you?" Jethro wanted to know. "He could have just come around and asked me."

Tony merely shrugged. "This is Palmer we're talking about, he'd be scared of your shadow if he believed that it could rear up and bite him."

"And how did McGee get roped into this?"

"Three pairs of hands are better than one, Jethro."

Gibbs frowned slightly. "Victoria's play house isn't that big, surely you don't need three pairs of hands for a quick paint job.

Tony's reply was cut off by the sound of their front door opening and closing.

"Tony? Boss?" a voice called out.

"We're in the kitchen," Tony called back.

Two pairs of feet could be heard approaching from the hallway as the two younger men made their way into the room.

"Hi Boss," Tim greeted his team leader with a smile.

Gibbs inclined his head in greeting.

Jimmy Palmer was a little less confident in his hello.

"Uh, hi, uh, Agent Gibbs. Sorry for coming on such short notice - no, wait, you don't like apologies, so I'm not sorry. Uh, hang on, that sounded rude. Sorry. Wait..."

"Relax, Palmer." Gibbs decided to put an end to Jimmy's stumbling. "Tony's told me why you're here?"

"He has?" Jimmy's eye's widened a little as his eyes darted over to the SFA.

"Yes, he has." Gibbs' eyes narrowed at Jimmy's nervousness. "He said that you three stooges needed to borrow some of my paint to recoat the playhouse I built for Victoria."

"Oh, yeah, we do," Jimmy replied quickly. "The wind and rain has, uh, rotted the paint a little, and we thought that on a nice day like today we could repaint it."

"I see." Gibbs replied. "Funny, I don't recall any wind or rain these past couple of week or so."

"It seems to have been slowly building up," McGee answered. "Each time it rained it's been getting slightly worse. We just thought we could fix it while we've got the chance, that's all."

"I used good wood for that playhouse," Gibbs commented. "It shouldn't be rotting at all."

Tony shrugged nonchalantly as he headed towards the door to the basement. "Maybe this particular batch of wood wasn't as good as you thought, Jethro. It doesn't matter though, the guys and I will repaint it and make it as good as new in no time at all, won't we?"

He received a determined nod from McGee.

"We sure will, Tony."

Jimmy merely smiled and nodded, deeming it safer to just keep his mouth shut.

"I'm telling you, Tony, he suspects something!" Tim hissed as he watched Tony lift off a grey blanket that was covering several tins of paint in the corner of the basement.

"Relax McAnxious," Tony replied. "Jethro doesn't suspect a thing, he would have confronted us upstairs if he had."

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked. "Didn't you see the way he looked at me up there?"

"That's because you were acting more twitchy than a dying fly," Tony commented. "Is it any wonder he gave you the 'Gibbs look' after that?"

"Sorry," Jimmy apologised. "I've never been very good at keeping secrets, I get all nervous and everything!"

"Well, you're going to have keep this one, unless you want your autopsy instruments, fingers, and some super glue to become well acquainted," Tony threatened.

Jimmy made a show of zipping his lips closed and throwing away the key. "He won't hear anything from me, Tony."

"Good lad, Jimmy," Tony replied. "Now, help me move this paint will you. And grab those sanders too." The SFA indicated two sanding blocks lying on Gibbs' worktable.

Tim picked the blocks up while Tony and Jimmy took care of the tins of paint.

"Do you even know what colour this is Tony?" Tim asked. "It could be pink for all we know."

Turning one the paint tins around in his hand, Tony read the label on the front. "Says here that this one is 'Nordic Sky.' Some sort of blue colour. What's yours?

Tim read the front of the tin. "Berry burst."

"Sounds delicious."

"You do realise that there's no way that these few tins are going be able to paint the whole boat?" Jimmy pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Gremlin," Tony answered. "We'll just have to get some more when these run out. Let's take these out to my car."

Together the three men transferred the paint from the basement to Tony's car. Jethro watched them from his perch at the kitchen table.

"Need help?" he asked.

Tony grinned at his husband and waved his hand dismissively. "We're ok, Jethro. You take it easy. We'll have Victoria's playhouse repainted before you know it, and when I get back we'll carry on from where we left off with my, uh, lip service." He winked at his husband.

"Tony!" Tim exclaimed. "Too much information." The younger agent looked horrified and was attempting to cover his ears, despite having a tin of paint in each hand.

"Get over it McGee," Tony scolded. "This is the love house, where anything goes."

"It might be the 'love house' to you," Tim pointed out, "but to us mere mortals it's simply the Gibbs-DiNozzo residence."

"I still say that you're just jealous," Tony said. "That I found a silver-fox."

"As good-looking as I will admit the Boss is, I think I'll stick with my Delilah," Tim replied.

Tony shrugged before turning and kissing his husband on the lips. "Ah well, more for me."

"Would you two please not discuss me like I'm not in the room," Gibbs growled.

"Sorry Boss," Tim apologised, while Tony just grinned at his husband.

Jethro merely shook his head in exasperation before indicating the paint tins. "How are you guys planning on doing any painting without brushes?"

Tony blinked in realisation, before dropping the paint tins he had been carrying onto the kitchen table and running down the basement stairs. He ascended two minutes later, carrying three paint brushes.

"Thanks for the reminder, Jethro. I thought I had forgotten something."

Kissing his husband once more, Tony promised Jethro that he would be back in the evening, before heading out the door with Tim in tow.

At the Marina, Tony, Tim and Jimmy set about painting the boat. Tony made the decision that they would give the boat a single coat of paint tonight, let it dry, and then return for a second coat. It was also decided that they would all paint each side together rather than splitting the job because it was deemed to be quicker.

"Are you sure Gibbs is going to like this?" Jimmy asked.

Looking up from where he was crouched down, painting the lower half of the boat's left side, Tony said, "Why wouldn't he? You know how much Jethro loves sailing."

"I know," Jimmy replied. "I just thought that maybe Gibbs would have liked to work on the boat with you, himself. The two of you could have made a day of it, you know. He would have appreciated that."

"I know he would have," Tony sighed. "But it was Jethro who taught me most of what I know about wood-working and boat building, I want this to be my way of saying, 'look at what I learned from you. Besides, I'm thinking about letting him help with the interior."

"Well, I think that's sweet, Tony." Tim said. "And I know that Jethro is going to love this."

Tony flashed a bright smile at the younger man. "Thanks Tim, but I already know that he's going to love it."

"How do you know?" Tim asked.

"Simple; because he loves me."

Tim had to agree with that simple declaration.

Jimmy stood up and stretched. "It's coming along well, guys. Even if we have only just started."

"Yea," Tony agreed. "But it's going to take a few days or so to complete the painting. I just hope that we don't get a complicated case between then."

"Don't say something like that Tony," Tim insisted. "You'll jinx us!"

"Relax McWorrywart, even if we do get a case, we can still work on the boat in the evening," Tony said. "It's summer time, that means late sunsets with just you, me, Jimmy-boy and The Minnow."

"The Minnow?" Jimmy questioned. "Like, from Gilligan's Island?"

"Yep."

"You're going to name your boat after a boat from a Tv show where said boat was shipwrecked?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I've named her after a Tv show from Jethro's childhood."

"How do you know Gibbs was a child in the 60s?" Jimmy asked.

"Jethro's my husband, Jimbo. Do you really think that I don't know how old he is?"

"Wow, we've been trying to solve that mystery for years," Tim said. "So tell us the secret."

Tony shook his head. "No way, no how. That's my little secret and I'm going to take it to the grave with me."

"Why don't you just look in his file?" Jimmy wanted to know.

The two agents looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter. Jimmy stared on in confusion.

"Oh Gremlin," Tony gasped through his chuckles. "You must be a braver man than I if you'd consider hacking into the boss's personal file. Even McHacker here has never done that and he could probably get into it in less than thirty seconds."

Tim grinned at the praise. "Thank you, Tony."

"Don't let it go to your head, Timmy-boy."

"I still think that you should tell Agent Gibbs what you're doing," Jimmy said. "He's going to get suspicious otherwise, and I don't want to be the one he confronts. You know he'll get something out of me, superglue threat or no superglue threat."

Tony sighed.

"Let's just get this boat painted first and then I'll think about telling my husband."

The SFA had decided to paint the exterior of his new sailing boat in blue, stating that the colour reminded him of Jethro's eyes. Tim put his finger down his throat and pretended to gag at that 'cheesy' statement. Tony retaliated by smacking the younger man lightly on the back of the head.

Time passed in relative ease as the three men worked together, and it seemed like it was only five minutes later when Tony looked up and noticed the redness of the sky.

"I think we should pack it in for tonight guys, it's going to be getting dark soon."

The other two murmured their agreement, so closing the lids of the paint cans they stored them on the sailboat ready to come back to the next day.

"I want to restart this tomorrow at 9am sharp," Tony said.

"9am?" Tim groaned. "Come on Tony, I wanted a lie in."

"You've worked for Gibbs for over a decade now, Tim," Tony replied. "You should know by now that 9am IS a lie in for us."

Tim found that he had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

...

Back home, Gibbs was working in his basement, the television providing the necessary background noise to his quiet ministrations; it was some documentary about the migration of the Arctic Tern.

Gibbs was barely listening to it though. Instead he was staring at his watch occasionally and wondering where on earth his husband had got to. The younger man had been gone for a few hours now and although he would never admit it, Gibbs was worried.

He was just about to fish his cell out of his pocket and call Tony when he heard the front door open and shut upstairs, and familiar footsteps trudging along the floor.

A few seconds later the basement door opened, casting a ray of light down the stairs from the kitchen.

"Jethro? Are you down there?" Tony called out.

The older man fought the urge to yell back, 'no I'm not' (apparently being with Tony, meant that some of the younger man's facetiousness had rubbed off on him) and instead replied with, "head on down here, Spanky."

He could almost sense Tony rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"Where have you been?" Jethro asked as his husband jumped off the bottom step.

The younger man came over and wrapped his arms around his husband from behind.

"I told you," Tony said, nibbling lightly on Jethro's ear, "Tim and I helped Jimmy repaint the playhouse you built for Victoria."

Turning in his husband's arms so that they were face to face, Jethro glanced down at his watch again and then back up at Tony.

"You've been gone for almost four hours, surely it does take that long for three people to paint a small playhouse."

Tony snorted.

"You're forgetting, Jethro, that it's not just anyone painting the shed – it's us three. Jimmy kept choking on the paint fumes, Tim managed to kick a tin over so we had to get another one, and I lost my paint brush. So yeah, between the three of us, it took a while."

None of those stories were true, of course, but Tony had to make the story sound convincing otherwise Jethro would get suspicious. There was a reason why the team had rule 7 in place.

Did you finish it? Jethro asked.

"Yeah, we finished it," Tony answered. "Looks good as new."

"Does that mean we can spend the day together tomorrow?"

Tony looked slightly guilty and his husband sighed, "what are you doing now?"

"I, uh, kind of promised McGee that I would help him out tomorrow . Delilah's parents are visiting and Tim wants me to show him few recipes to impress them. I said that I would meet him at 9. I'll only be gone a few hours, and when I get back you can have me all to yourself, I promise."

Jethro tried not to look too put out. "We're supposed be on a long weekend, Tony and it feels like I've hardly seen you."

"Well come out of your basement more often and maybe you will," Tony snapped back.

His husband narrowed his eyes at the man, before turning his back and continuing to sand the frame of his boat. Tony could see, though, that the strokes were rougher than normal.

He sighed quietly as another wave of guilt swept through him.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," Tony said. He moved forward slightly and put his hand on Jethro's shoulder, turning him around so they were face to face again. "That was unfair of me. I know I was away almost all day yesterday, but I'll only be gone for a few hours tomorrow. I'll be back by one at the earliest, two at the latest. Surely you can't begrudge me those few hours to help a friend out."

No, Jethro couldn't begrudge Tony that. He could never begrudge him anything.

"Fine. But if you're not home by two, there'll be no movie night."

Tony gasped in mock horror. "You wouldn't dare! You know how much I live for those nights! Come on Jethro, you don't mean that, I'll even let you pick the film."

Taking his husband by the bicep, Jethro pulled Tony closer and nibbled softly on his left earlobe before whispering, "try me."

"You're bastard, Jethro," Tony sighed. "But I love you."

Kissing Tony thoroughly, Jethro smirked. "I know I am."

"Tell you what," Tony said, wrapping his arms around the older man when they finally broke apart, "to make up for my absence, why I don't I take us out next week, my treat."

"and where are you planning on taking me?" Jethro asked. "I'm not getting dressed up"

"Don't worry, Jethro," Tony assured him. "It won't be anywhere fancy; I know how much you hate that suit and tie crap."

"Ok, then," Jethro nodded. "I look forward to it." He suddenly shoved Tony against the frame of the boat, pinning the other man between himself and the wood. "Until then, why don't we make up for the hours I won't be seeing you tomorrow, tonight?"

"And just what do you have in mind?" Tony smirked.

Grasping the back of Tony's head in one hand and pulling him close, Jethro ravaged Tony's lips. Meanwhile, his other hand made a slow trip south, palming the younger man's groin, rubbing softly through the material.

Tony groaned in the back of his throat and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. "Jethro...please."

The older man chuckled. "Begging already are we? That didn't take long."

"Screw you," Tony rasped, before gasping as Jethro squeezed that little bit tighter, preventing any more movement.

"I think," Jethro whispered, as he popped open the button of Tony's jeans and slipped his hand inside, "that I'll be the one doing the screwing."

Tony grabbed the front of his husband's shirt and pulled him into another searing kiss, his tongue slipping between the older man's lips, the two muscles dancing together in unison.

When they finally broke away for air, Tony said, "if we're going to 'screw' as you so eloquently put it, then I for one want to do it in our bed. The last time we made love in the basement I had splinters in my ass for a week and sawdust in places I didn't even know I had."

Snorting slightly, Jethro slipped his hand out of Tony's pants. He gently caressed the younger man's face before taking hold of his hand and leading him up the stairs of the basement and up towards their bedroom.

They managed to make it to the landing before Tony began begging again.

xxxxxxx

Tony arrived at the Marina the next day to find only Tim waiting for him.

"Where's Palmer?" He asked as he exited his car.

Tim shrugged. "No idea, I haven't heard from him."

Suddenly Tony's cell emitted its text messaging tune. The SFA fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Well, that answers that question," he commented.

"What question?"

"Victoria's come down with a cold," Tony replied. "Breena's working today, so Jimmy's had to stay home." He frowned at the screen. "He says, 'don't worry, though, I've sent reinforcements.'"

"Reinforcements? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Timmy! Tony!"

The two men spun around to see a black-clad figure running towards them, her platform boots thumping off the concrete.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Tony frowned.

Wrapping her arms around both men she pulled them into an almost neck-breaking hug.

"What do you think I'm doing here, silly? I'm Jimmy's substitute!" The goth gave a low whistle as she spotted the sailboat. "Wow! Gibbs is gonna love this!"

"Wait minute, Jimmy told you about the boat?" Tony asked.

"He sure did!" Abby exclaimed. "And not a moment to soon." She gestured towards the boat. "It looks like you need all the help you can get."

"I'm going to kill Palmer, I told him not to tell anyone about this."

Abby wagged a finger at him. "Actually, Tony-boy, Jimmy says that you said he couldn't tell GIBBS, you didn't mention anything about not telling me."

Tony thought back to his 'threat' to Jimmy in the basement before muttering softly, "stupid loophole."

"Three pairs of hands will be better than one, Tony," Tim said.

"All right, Abby, you can help," said Tony. "No skull and crossbones though, this isn't a pirate ship."

Abby frowned and closed the gap between the tips of her thumb and index finger. "Not even an itty-bitty one?"

"No!"

"Shoot!"

xxxxxxx

After collecting the paint tins from where they had left them the night before, the painting of the boat began once again. Although it had only been a day Tony felt that it was coming along nicely.

"We'll get as much painted as we can today," Tony said, "I promised Jethro that I would be home by two at the latest."

"Are we meeting up tomorrow?" Abby asked as she dipped her brush into the tin of paint she held in her hand. The goth stretched up on her tiptoes and beginning adding a new coat of blue to the boat's upper side.

"Actually Abby I've decided to bring Jethro to see the boat," Tony replied.

Abby frowned. "I thought you were keeping it a secret. Isn't that why you told Jimmy not to tell the boss man."

"Yea, it was," Tony agreed. "But I was thinking about it yesterday and I've decided that I could use Jethro's help, particularly with the cabin and the woodwork."

"I think that Gibbs would have some great ideas," Tim said from where he was hunched down, painting the bottom half of the boat. "When are you going to bring him here?"

"Well, I promised him that I would take him out next week, to make up for my absence yesterday," Tony replied. " I'm going to bring him here on Monday and show him the boat then, let him have a look around and get some ideas."

Abby grinned. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tony-boy!"

"Thanks, Abs."

"You know I have to admit that I'm surprised the boss isn't suspicious already," Tim commented. "This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs we're talking about, the world's greatest detective."

"I thought Batman was the world's greatest detective?" Abby pondered.

"Ah, it's pretty much equal," Tim replied. "Anyway, this isn't going to be like keeping your wedding a secret like last year, at least then we had that case to distract us."

Tony nodded in agreement. "True, but don't worry; Gibbs trusts me, it probably won't even cross his mind that I'm not being entirely truthful."

"And you're taking full advantage of it," Abby replied.

"I'm not taking advantage of it," Tony argued. "I'm just using it to further...my goal." He paused. "Ok, so maybe I AM taking advantage of it but it'll all be worth it in the end...won't it?"

"Oh definitely!" Abby grinned.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at casa Gibbs-DiNozzo, the older man WAS becoming a little suspicious. He was also starting to become lonely. Ever since he and Tony had first got together his house had become much louder, filled laughing and chatting – mostly from his husband. Even when Tony wasn't there for a just a day the quietness was noticeable.

Staring outside at the blue sky and the warm weather, Jethro frowned.

'"The paint I used on Victoria's playhouse was strong stuff," Jethro muttered to himself. "It shouldn't have needed repainting already."

Tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter, Jethro fished his cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. He glanced at the clock on the wall which read 12pm as he pressed one on his speed dial.

The ring tone echoed in his ear for several seconds before Tony's answer phone kicked in.

"Just because we're married now Tony, it doesn't mean that rule three isn't still in effect," Jethro muttered as he cancelled the call.

Thinking for a few seconds, Jethro went into his living room and picked up his landline. He dialled in a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Delilah speaking."

"Delilah, it's Jethro."

"Oh, hi Agent Gibbs. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today. If you need to talk with Tim I'm afraid he isn't here."

Jethro frowned though he knew Delilah couldn't see it.

"He isn't? Have he and Tony gone out?"

"I don't know Agent Gibbs. Tim left this morning at about 8.30 or so, and I haven't seen Tony all day."

"You haven't? I thought Tony was coming round to show Tim some recipes for when your parents come to visit."

"Not that I know of Agent Gibbs," Delilah replied. "My parents ARE coming to visit but we're going out for dinner, not cooking for them."

There was a pause on Jethro's end of the line.

"You're not? That is interesting, thanks for letting me know."

"Agent Gibbs?" the agent could almost see the expression of worry on Delilah's face. "Has something happened? Are Tim and Tony in trouble?"

"No they aren't," Jethro reassured her "I'm sure that whatever they're doing, they're both fine."

"Then why does it seem like they're sneaking around?"

"I don't know," Jethro answered, "But I plan on confronting my husband when he gets home. Thanks Delilah."

He hung up before Delilah could reply.

His husband had some questions to answer when he got home.

xxxxxxx

Back at the Marina time was passing peacefully. The three friends had moved their painting to the other side of the boat.

Tony glanced down at his Rolex watch, noting that it was now 12.45pm. "Alright guys, we'll give it another fifteen minutes, then pack it up. I need to be back home by two."

Tim and Abby hummed in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later the paint and brushes were stored once again in the boat's cabin.

"Thanks for helping me guys," Tony said. "Tim, feel free to tell Delilah about the boat. I don't want you to get into trouble if she starts asking questions about where you've been. Abby, I owe you one."

"I'll be sure to collect, Tony," Abby replied giving the SFA another hug. "Now get back to your hubby, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks guys, tell Delilah that I'll have her dress soon, McGee."

"Will do Tony," Tim answered. "I'm sure she'll look forward to it."

They both watched Tony head towards his car before Abby turned to McGee.

"What dress?"

xxxxxxx

It had just gone five to two when Tony walked through the door of his and Jethro's home.

"Honey I'm back," he called out.

There was no answer.

"Jethro, where are you?"

Tony walked through the house and into the kitchen. The room was empty, but he noticed that the backdoor was opened.

Stepping out into the yard, he spotted his husband sat in chair and staring up towards the sky.

"There you are," Tony said as he headed towards him. "I'm surprised that you're not in the basement."

"I don't live in my basement, Tony," Jethro replied rather abruptly. "I do come out sometimes."

Tony was rather surprised at Jethro's seemingly harsh tone. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jethro answered. "I was just thinking...and wondering."

"Wondering? What about?"

Jethro took a deep breath and turned look up at Tony. "I was wondering why my husband lied to me about his whereabouts today."

Tony startled. "I didn't lie..."

Jethro stood up so suddenly his chair almost tipped over. "Don't even think about it! I rang Delilah. She told me that she hadn't seen you all day"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Are you spying on me?"

"No I wasn't SPYING on you. I missed you. It was quiet in the house and I was...lonely. I rang your cell first but there was no answer."

Taking his cell out of pocket, Tony frowned at the missed call.

"Sorry Jethro, I didn't hear it."

"Are you going to tell me where you've REALLY been," Jethro asked. "Or are you going to continue being dishonest?"

Taking hold of Jethro's hands, Tony gently rubbed his fingers along the older man's calloused knuckles. "I'm sorry Jethro, I did lie about where I was today...and yesterday." He tightened his hold when Jethro went to release his hand. "But I PROMISE you it's nothing bad. I'm not in trouble, Tim's not in trouble, we've just been working on a... on a project together."

"A project?"

"Yes, I was planning on showing it to you on Monday. It's not quite finished yet, but I was hoping that you could help me with it. We can work on it together."

Now Jethro was starting to become more curious than annoyed, though the latter emotion hadn't entirely disappeared.

"What is it?"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "I can't tell you; it's a surprise. You'll like it though, I know you will."

Letting go of Tony's hand, Jethro pulled the younger man into a hug. "I'm still annoyed that you kept me in the dark, but I'm willing to wait until Monday for an answer."

Hugging him back, Tony whispered, "Thank you, Jethro. You're going to love it."

xxxxxxx

Jethro woke up on Monday morning to find Tony's side of the bed empty. This was unusual as his husband was NOT an early bird.

Groaning at the loss of warmth. Jethro sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched. Climbing out of bed, Jethro padded in to the bathroom to wash and relieve himself.

Ten minutes later he was dressed and heading downstairs. He found Tony in the kitchen, packing what looked to be cool bag. On the table were tubs filled were various foods: sandwiches, mini sausage rolls, pickled eggs...

"What's all this?" Jethro asked, gesturing at the table.

Looking up from his packing, Tony smiled. "It's a picnic, Jethro. It's a nice day so I thought we could go on one."

"Where to? Rock Creek Park?"

Tony shuddered and shook his head. "After the amount bodies we get called to there, I don't think I could ever eat in that place. No, I've got another place in mind."

"Where?"

The SFA tapped his nose. "Ah Ah, you'll just have to wait until we get there. Now, hurry up and eat breakfast because we'll be leaving in twenty minutes."

Shrugging, Jethro switched the coffee machine on (a Christmas present from Tony) and while he waited for it to brew popped a slice of bread into the toaster.

"Don't you need any help?" he asked Tony.

"Nah, I'm almost done."

"How long have you been doing this for?"

Tony looked up at the clock on the wall. "Just under two hours. I got up at six-thirty."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're aware that six-thirty even exists," Jethro commented in amusement as his toast popped up. Spreading some butter and raspberry jam on it, he sat down at the table and took a bite.

"Very funny, Jethro!" Tony lightly smacked his husband on the arm. He zipped up the cool bag. "That's everything, I'm going to put this in the car."

When he came back in Jethro had finished his breakfast and was standing in the hallway.

"You ready to?" Tony asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jethro replied. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your wonderful self."

"You do know how to flatter a guy" said Jethro as he followed Tony out the door.

"I try my best."

xxxxxxx

The drive to their destination was a peaceful one. Tony had brought along his 'Frank Sinatra's Greatest Hits' CD and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to 'My way.'

"Can I ask how long it will take to get there?" Jethro wanted to know.

Tony answered, "about an hour or so, depending on traffic."

Accepting the answer, Jethro settled back and closed his eyes. "If I'm not, wake me up when we get there."

"Will do."

The roads weren't extremely busy at this time of the morning, although there were still a few drivers heading – Tony assumed – to work.

As the SFA hummed along to 'Fly Me to the Moon' he could hear Jethro lightly snoring beside him. He hoped that Jethro liked the boat, even though it was nowhere near completed yet. Still, Tony knew that with a little TLC the both of them would be able to get back on the waves in no time.

Just over an hour later Tony once more found himself entering the marina. He parked the car and cut off the engine. Jethro stirred and opened his eyes, glancing around.

"A marina, Tony? Why are we here?"

"I have something to show you," Tony answered, getting out of the car.

Jethro exited the car and followed his husband.

"Show me?"

"Yes, now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to. Please Jethro?" Tony gave the older man his puppy dog eyes.

Jethro sighed, "Fine." He closed his eyes and waited.

Tony moved forward and gently took hold of Jethro's hand, guiding him towards where the boat was located.

"What's going on, Tony?" Jethro wanted to know as he stumbled slightly.

Instead of answering, Tony bought Jethro to a gentle stop in front of the boat. Standing beside him, Tony put an arm around Jethro's shoulders.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Jethro did so and found himself staring at a slightly run down, blue sailboat.

"Tada!" Tony gestured enthusiastically at the boat. "What do you think?"

Jethro stared at the vessel before turning to Tony. "It's a boat."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Wow, Jethro, your observation skills are amazing, have you ever thought about solving crimes for a living? I think you'd be...ouch!" Tony rubbed the back of his head where Jethro had lightly smacked him.

"I KNOW it's boat Tony," Jethro replied. "Why are you showing it to me?"

"It's not JUST a boat, Jethro, it's OUR boat!"

Jethro blinked in surprise and turned to stare at his husband. "OUR boat?"

"Hmhm."

"You bought a boat, Tony?! How? Why?"

The SFA vigorously shook his head. "I didn't buy the boat, Jethro. I got it for free."

The older man stared at him incredulously. "You got it for free."

Tony grinned. "Sure did. It needs a LOT of work done to it, but I thought the two of us could work on it together. It was meant to be an anniversary surprise, but then I thought that it would be better for the two of us to work on it together."

"Is this where you were for the last two days?" Jethro asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah; Tim, Jimmy, and Abby helped me paint some of it. We used the paint from the basement."

Jethro walked up to the sailboat and ran his hand along. He inspected every side and angle before turning back to Tony.

"You're right; it does need a lot of work done to it."

Tony smiled in relief. "Yeah, I know it does." He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Listen, I really am sorry that I wasn't entirely honest with you the last couple of days, I just really wanted it to be a surprise."

Jethro waved his hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge. So, are going aboard or what?"

Tony nodded and took Jethro's hand, leading him up the gangplank. "I thought we could have an on board picnic," he said, indicating the cool bag he was carrying. "I know it's not exactly romantic, but..."

"It'll do for me," Jethro quirked a smile.

As they stepped into the boat's cabin, Jethro took a look around and gave a low whistle. "Wow, this place does need some work."

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that," Tony replied as he kicked some boxes out of the way to make room on the floor. He spread out the blanket and gestured for Jethro to sit down on the limited space.

When he did so, Tony sat down opposite him and opened the cool bag. He reached inside and pulled out several containers, opening each one and spreading them out on the blanket.

"Help yourself," he gestured at the older man.

Reaching forward, Jethro picked up a bacon sandwich and bit into it. "I can't believe we're having a picnic on a sailboat that no only isn't on the water, but isn't even completed yet," he said as he chewed.

Tony chuckled in agreement as he helped himself to a small tub of pasta. "Yeah, can't say I've ever done this before."

"What made you decide to get the boat?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know. I just saw it for free in a magazine and I thought it would be cool." He took a swig of his non-alcoholic beer. "At first I was hoping to do it up and then surprise you but Tim, Jimmy, and Abby suggested that I should tell you, that you might like to work on it with me."

Licking the ketchup from the sandwich off his fingers, Jethro nodded in agreement. "They're right; I would like to work on it with you."

Tony grinned at his husband. "Great! We can discuss it after we've finished eating. Oh, and I also have a surprise for you, something to help you relax."

Jethro was intrigued. "And what's that?" he asked.

Tony winked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Xxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the two men to consume the contents of their picnic. The containers and cutlery were packed back into the cool bag, which Tony then pushed to one side, out of the way.

Taking hold of his husband's hand, Tony guided the older man onto his stomach across the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Jethro looked at Tony, who seemed to be rummaging for something at the bottom of the cool bag.

In answer Tony removed a bottle of what Jethro could see was massage oil.

"Take your shirt off and then lay back down on the mattress," Tony told him.

Jethro eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Will you just humour me, Jethro," Tony sighed, though he followed it up with a peck on the other man's cheek. "Not everything is a conspiracy."

Shrugging, Jethro slowly began to unbutton his blue shirt. Tony stood and watched him, licking his lips suggestively as more and more of the silver-haired man's skin was revealed.

Finally Jethro slipped his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the side.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Get back on the blanket," Tony replied.

Once again, Jethro slid onto his stomach on the blanket. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, listening to his husband moving around behind him. Then he felt a presence just behind him as Tony knelt down between his legs.

"Where did you get those from?" Jethro knew full well that the oils hadn't come from their bathroom.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "I borrowed them from Bishop. Apparently, she and Jake used to do this once a week to, er, reconnect."

"And you think that we need to 'reconnect' as well."

"No, Jethro, I just think it would be a great way to help you relax," Tony said. "It's my way of a small apology for being slightly dishonest with you about the whole boat thing."

With that, Tony unscrewed the cap from the massage oil and poured a decent amount into his hand. He then leaned over his husband and began to massage them into Jethro's shoulders, kneading them with the tips of his fingers and rubbing small circles around his shoulder blades.

As the former marine began to feel like he was sinking into ground, he gave a happy little sigh. "You're good at this, where did you learn?"

"College," Tony answered. "I used to give massages you the guys and girls after a big game for a few dollars each. I made some cash and I got to oggle some bodies." Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but then gave a slight squeak as Jethro reached back and slapped his hip.

"I hope you're not expecting me to pay for this massage," Jethro stated as he closed his eyes and relaxed again.

"Perish the thought!" Tony put some more oil on his hands and massaged it into the middle of Jethro's back. As he did so, he leaned over his husband and whispered, "I'll take my payment later, some other way."

Jethro shivered. "And what sort of 'payment' are you expecting?"

Tony winked as he carried on with the massage. "I think that you can arrange some sort of 'deposit' with me if the price is right."

"I looked forward to it," Jethro whispered back as he relaxed even more on the blanket.

Tony moved down and began to massage Jethro's lower back, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the older man. He could feel every knot in his muscles slowly loosening under Tony's skilled fingertips.

This went on for several moments, and then as Tony lightened his touch and slowed down his fingers he leant over his husband again whispering, "did you like that?"

Jethro's back felt like liquid jelly as he slowly turned over. Reaching up, he gripped the back of Tony's neck and pulled the younger man down towards him. Capturing Tony's lips with its own, Jethro's tongue explored the inside of the SFA's mouth, listening to his husband moan in contentment.

Finally, Jethro released his lips and pulled back. He gently stroked the back of Tony's head, a look of love and desire on his face.

The former marine then eyed Tony up and down. "You know what's wrong with this picture?"

One of Tony's eyebrows rose slightly. "And what might that be?" he asked.

Pushing himself onto his elbows so that he and Tony were almost nose to nose, Jethro whispered, "you're wearing too many clothes."

With that, Jethro slowly began to unbutton Tony's shirt.

"Shouldn't you take my jacket off first?" Tony said.

The older man paused. "Are you seriously criticising the way I'm undressing you during our throes of passion?"

"Uh, no," Tony bit his lips and gestured down at himself. "Undress me any way that you see fit."

"Good, now shut up and let this old marine work."

Tony let out a small giggle and Jethro sighed in exasperation, though he didn't pause in his task of unbuttoning his husband's shirt. "Now what?"

A tiny smirk quirked across Tony's lips. "You said 'old,'" he replied. "What's the matter?" – he winked – "finally reached the realisation that – ah! Oh!"

Tony's voice trailed off into a groan' as Jethro reached into his now open shirt and tweaked one of the man's nipped. He then agonisingly slowly ran his hand down Tony's chest until he reached the waist of his pants.

Tony, who had shut his eyes and his head leant back slightly towards the ceiling, bucked his hips in anticipation as he heard the jingle of Jethro unbuckling Tony's belt and slowly pulling it loose.

Popping the button of Tony's pants, Jethro pulled down the zipper and reached inside. Gripping Tony's slightly throbbing cock, Jethro stroked his hand up and down, hardening the member even more and eliciting a gasp of breath from his lover. He reached back and lightly tickled one of Tony's balls.

Tony thrust his hips forwards, trying to get Jethro to continue stroking, the marine refused to rise to the bait. He kept hold of Tony's cock with his left hand and halted the other man's desperate movements. With his right hand, Jethro reached up and took hold of his husband's silk tie, using it to tug the younger man towards him.

"What were you saying earlier, Tony?" Jethro whispered huskily, "something about me being old?"

"Uh, well, technically you called yourself old," Tony replied. "If I remember correctly, you said, 'let this – oh! Oh! Boss!"

Jethro smirked at the nickname as he began stroking Tony again, but faster, cutting off the ex-detective's response. He rubbed his thumb over Tony's slit, feeling the pre-cum slowly leaking out. The younger man started to buck and thrust his hips faster as a familiar and intense feeling flowed over him.

"Gibbs! Jethro!" I'm going to...going to!"

Suddenly Jethro stopped stroking and the tingling slowly began to retract. Tony groaned at the loss as he attempted to Jethro to continue his ministrations.

"Jethro! I was...I was so close! Please!"

Jethro once again used Tony's tie to pull him closer. But instead of kissing the younger man again, he gripped Tony's chin and turned his head to the side, nibbling on the shell of the SFA's ear and whispering hotly, "Well then, I guess you'll have to remain 'so close' for a little longer."

"Come on, Jethro!" Tony groaned. "That's not fair! I gave...I gave you that massage, and I got you this boat!"

Running his hands along Tony's shoulders, Jethro gently removed his husband's shirt and jacket, tossing both articles on the floor of the boat.

Tweaking Tony's nippers again, Jethro smirked and said, "I know you did and I enjoyed it very much, which is why you're getting this as a reward."

"I think you letting me come would be a much better reward," Tony pouted, an expression that Jethro secretly found adorable.

Kissing the younger man, he whispered, "and I will let you come...when I'm ready."

"And when will that be? 'cos you know, I'm not a very patient man, Jethro. In fact, I'm the most impatient man you've probably ever known, which as a sniper, must be really annoying, although you don't show it...most of the time. That's really impressive, especially with me and...mmpff!"

Jethro, having become 'impatient' himself with Tony's babbling, clamped a hand over his husband's mouth, halting him mid-flow.

He leant forward and said, "sometimes Tony, you talk too much."

Although, Tony's mouth was hidden behind Jethro's hand, the older man could tell that he was pouting again. Jethro removed his hand and leant back on his elbows. "Instead of yabbering, why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use."

Tony grinned, knowing instantly what his husband was asking of him. "Your wish is my command."

He got up on his hands and knees and crawled up Jethro's body until his head wad just above the older man's crotch. With one hand he popped open the button of Jethro's pants and slowly tugged the zipper down. Unlike Tony, Jethro was wearing boxers; black, silk ones, which Tony had bought him for Christmas, albeit as a slight joke (Jethro wasn't exactly known for his appreciation of expensive underwear.)

Taking hold of his husband's pants and boxers, Tony slowly tugged them down. Jethro raised his hips, allowing the clothing to glide smoothly over his ass.

Liberated from its confinement, Jethro's cock sprang up in victory, bouncing against the man's stomach, ready for whatever action came its Way. Tony licked his lips provocatively at the sight and then bent down, running his tongue achingly slowly up the underside of the throbbing organ.

Jethro let out a breath and grasped hold of the blanket, willing himself not to let go too soon. Fortunately he had more patience and stamina than that. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath as he felt his Dick being engulfed in the velvet wetness of Tony's mouth.

Starting at the base, Tony slowly sacked his way back up to the tip, swirling tongue around the end as he did so. He repeated the motion several times and each time was just as slow and delicate as the last. Jethro was enjoying the pleasure he was getting immensely, growling in the back of his throat at every ministration, but he wanted more.

Gripping Tony's hair as the younger man bent over him to hold him in place, Jethro thrust his hips up, sliding his dick down Tony's throat. The man let out a small, choked gasp, but then relaxed and sacked at his husband faster, bobbing his head up and down. Jethro continued thrusting and soon the two of them had a rhythm going.

It wasn't long before Jethro began to feel his excitement build, however he didn't want to come down Tony's throat...not today.

"Tony," he whispered breathlessly, "stop..."

Tony obviously didn't hear him (or he was ignoring him) because he carried on pleasuring him. Jethro took hold of his husband's hair and pulled his head up, "Tony!"

The ex-detective finally raised his head. His lips were slightly swollen and small glob of pre-cum was trickling down his chin. Before it could make a break for freedom though, Tony's tongue slid out and licked it back up again.

"What's the matter, Jethro?"

Jethro smiled and crooked a finger at him. Tony leant forward and the older man placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down, kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth and exploring its depths. Tony closed his eyes and yielded to the older man, though he made a keening noise in the back of his throat as Jethro's tongue glided deeper.

Breaking apart, Jethro ran his hand down Tony's cheek. "Today I want to be inside you. Have you got any lube?"

Winking, Tony reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tube. "I may not have been a boy scout, but I still come prepared and pretty soon you'll be preparing to come as well." He chuckled at his own joke as Jethro sighed in exasperated amusement.

" Would you hurry and lose the pants," Jethro laughed. "They're in the way of my plans for today."

Tony smiled and slowly stood up from the blanket, facing Jethro. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and began to pull them down, shimmying his hips from side to side as he did so for his husband's benefit.

"Wait a minute," Jethro held up his hand and made a swirling motion with his finger, "turn around."

Rolling his eyes with good humour at Jethro's request, Tony turned around so that his back was to his husband. He peered over his shoulder. "Happy now?"

"Very," Jethro replied, "...carry on."

Tony slid his pants and boxers over his firm buttocks, wiggling his hips as he did so. This elicited a wolf-whistle from his husband.

As Tony's pants hit the floor he stepped out of them and kicked them to one side, before turning back around to face Jethro.

His husband eyed him up and down, smiling his approve at Tony's body, now completely naked minus the silk tie, which was still sitting comfortably amongst the younger man's carpet of dark chest hair.

Jethro curled a finger at Tony. "C'mere."

Tony sauntered back over to the blanket and knelt down. He crawled up Jethro's body until he was directly above him. Leaning down, Tony's lips captured Jethro's in a searing kiss, their tongues dancing a rhythm of romance together.

As they continued kissing Jethro uncapped the lube with one hand and poured some out onto his hand.

Leaning up on his elbows, Jethro whispered into the kiss, "spread your legs a bit."

Tony did as he was told and Jethro wrapped his left arm across Tony's back in a loving embrace, while his other hand reached between Tony's legs and slowly ran a finger between the younger man's ass cheeks, searching for the entrance to ecstasy and making the SFA shudder.

Finding it, Jethro slowly rubbed the tip of his lubed index finger around the edge. Tony moaned and tried to push back.

"Remember Tony," Jethro whispered hotly, "patience is a virtue."

Tony groaned in frustration. "Please Jethro, don't keep me waiting all day."

The former marine found himself rolling his eyes again as he gently penetrated Tony's entrance. The younger man hissed at the intrusion, but soon relaxed as Jethro began to manipulate his hole to take him, and it wasn't long before Tony was pushing back.

"More Jethro, please," he begged, panting. "I need more."

His husband was only too happy to oblige as he slowly slid in a second finger, scissoring them inside as Tony keened in pleasure and bucked his hips back forth in an attempt to capture more of that amazing feeling of his husband's fingers penetrating him.

When a third joined its two partners, Tony almost couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Jethro, I want your dick in me, not your digits!"

The older man barked out a laugh as he pulled his fingers out of Tony's hole and pulled him down into another kiss. He nibbled Tony's lower lip and ran his hands through the brunette hair. The former detective groaned into the osculation.

With their lips still locked together, Jethro skilfully uncapped the lube again and squirted some more into his hand. Rubbing his cock, Jethro slicked it up before pulling away from the younger man.

"I want you to ride me," he said.

Tony flashed Jethro his megawatt grin. "As you command my silver fox."

Moving back, Tony kneeled up, his ass above Jethro's erect cock and carefully lowered himself down.

As his well-stretched hole and Jethro's cock became acquainted with each other once again, Tony groaned in anticipation and pleasure before slowly penetrating himself fully.

As the two men connected in the most intimate way, Jethro took hold of Tony's hips, massaging his fingers gently into the soft skin as he waited for his husband to get use to the intrusion.

When Jethro sensed that Tony was ready for more he slowly started to raise and lower his hips, pushing himself even further into his husband's willing channel.

The two soon fell into a well practiced dance of intimacy together, with Tony's rise and fall on his husband's cock matching Jethro's thrusts.

"Come on, Jethro!" Tony panted as he continued riding his husband. "Show me what you've got!"

Never one to turn down a challenge, Jethro gripped Tony's tie and pulled the younger man down so that they were chest to chest, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Angling his hips, Jethro thrust upwards again and Tony let out pleasured gasp as his husband found his sweet spot inside him. The older man continued to move, hitting Tony's prostate every other thrust or so as the younger man gasped and keened, but found himself unable to move himself, pinned as he was to his husband.

Finally managing to get a hand free, Tony reached beneath him and tried to take hold of his cock to get himself off. Before he could make contact though, Jethro slapped his ass and he froze.

"You were telling me earlier that you were impatient," Jethro panted still moving inside his husband. "Let's see if we can remedy that."

"Jethro!" Tony gasped and bucked. "Please! I need to...to..."

"And you will...hopefully," Jethro grinned, nibbling on Tony's earlobe and then kissing the corner of his mouth. "But let's see how patient you can be until I can make you come on my cock."

"What? Jethro, Please, I can't. I need to touch..."

Jethro kissed him hard again, blocking out his husband's begging. "No you don't," he whispered. "Trust me."

He continued kissing his husband as he slammed in out of him, aiming with an almost sniper-like precision at Tony's prostate. Each touch bought an exclamation of pleasure out of the SFA as he sweated and panted with need in Jethro's arms.

Pulling his lips away, Jethro took Tony's face in his hands and kissed his husband's flushed forehead. Tony took a shuddering breath at the contact.

Turning the younger man's head to the side, Jethro licked at the crease where the base of Tony's neck met his shoulder, and his lover tingled at the sensation.

By now even Jethro was losing his patience, desperately wanting come as well, but he continued to kiss and suck and nibble his way back up Tony's neck and along the shell of his ear.

Down below, Jethro felt a familiar sensation and knew it was time. Thrusting into his lover a few more times, he gave a last few nips to his husband's earlobe, before whispering two words in his ear.

"Come Tony."

Never one to disobey an order, Tony let out a cry of arousal - before quickly burying his face in Jethro's shoulder to muffle it – as he felt his cock throb and spill out his release between them.

As his husband tightened around him, Jethro drove forward and then stilled inside his husband, spilling his release a second afterwards.

A quietness filled the sail boat's cabin, broken only by take post-coitus panting of the two men.

Eventually, Tony kissed his husband before rolling off to lay beside him, his head on the older man's shoulder. "Well, we've officially christened the boat," he chuckled.

Jethro laughed, "Oh yeah, it's definitely ours now. All we need to do is give it a name."

"I've already got one," Tony replied. "We're calling it the Minnow."

"The Minnow?"

"Yep."

Jethro shook his head. "There is no way that I am naming a boat after a TV show from my childhood, especially one that got shipwrecked."

"Well do you have any suggestions?" Tony asked.

His older man considered for a moment before smiling and replying, "as a matter of fact I do: Paddington."

"Paddington?" Tony was perplexed. "Like the bear from Darkest Peru?"

"No, you idiot!" Jethro laughed. "After your mother." He smiled as Tony's eyes lit up. "I've had plenty of boats named after the people of my past, I think it's about time we had one named after someone from yours. What do you think?"

In answer, Tony turned and wrapped his husband in an embrace. "I like it very much, Jethro, thank you."

Tightening his hold, Jethro kissed his husband's hair. "You're welcome, Tony. Now, about that colour you chose for the outside..."

End.


End file.
